


Buck Up

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, SMUTCATION, Self Esteem Issues, Trans Nicole Haught, cowgirl themed, doesn't use graphic language, should be safe for readers with dysphoria, silly dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Waverly likes to think she's something of a cowgirl instead of a bookworm. Nicole isn't so convinced.





	Buck Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing smutcation prompts on tumblr! This one was: "Smutcation: Wayhaught; Trans!Nic; lots and lots of teasing before Waverly FINALLY rides Nic HARD." @alpha-commander also asked for it to be cowgirl themed, so...
> 
> I'm @raedmagdon if you wanna follow.

Nicole hadn’t always understood the appeal of small towns. She’d spent most of her life in cities, and she liked it that way. There was always plenty to do. It was convenient to have food delivered to your door. It was nice to go outside and see other people bustling around, going about their lives. Not one person was the same, and that was what made it beautiful.   
  
But she had to admit there were some perks to serving and protecting in a more modest location. Perks like Waverly Earp, who was currently stretched out on top of her and kissing her senseless while they both lay sprawled on her bed.   
  
The two of them had been through a lot: possession, secret kisses, and several near-death experiences, one that had even happened in an alternate dimension. Honestly, there was getting to be too much mess to keep track of. But it didn’t matter. In moments like this, when Waverly’s lips were on hers, Nicole couldn’t think of anything but how in love she was and how hot Waverly made her body burn. Hotter than Hell’s door hinges, Waverly might have said. Just another part of the Earp charm.   
  
“Why?” Nicole panted when Waverly’s mouth finally left hers. “Why’re you kissing me like this?”   
  
Waverly didn’t answer. She stole another kiss, then two, and the third turned into a slow, hungry brush of tongues that left Nicole’s head spinning. She was half-dazed by the time Waverly finally spoke. “Like what?”   
  
Nicole blinked, but her vision remained blurry. Waverly was gazing down at her, face framed by a curtain of sandy hair, and it was incredibly distracting. “Like you’ll go crazy if you stop.”   
  
Waverly’s sly mouth pulled into a grin. Her lips were full and perfect for kissing, and Nicole’s own mouth watered for another taste. “Who says I won’t? Us cowgirls are known to go buck wild from time to time.”   
  
In an instant, the seductive atmosphere was broken. Nicole snorted, her stomach quivering between Waverly’s thighs. It actually hurt when she tensed the muscles there to suppress her laughter. “Baby, I know Purgatory’s a little… rural… but a cowgirl? That’s stretching it a little, isn’t it?”   
  
Waverly’s pout was almost as bewitching as her smile. In an instant, Nicole felt the bubbling heat in her stomach rise up again. She propped herself up on her elbows to continue their makeout session, but Waverly hovered out of reach.

 

“Who says I’m not? You’re the one who wears a Stetson, so who’s really faking it?”   
  
“Not you,” Nicole teased.   
  
Waverly rolled her eyes. “Not orgasms, goofus. Being a cowgirl. If anything, you’re the big city impostor trying on the boots for size.”   
  
“They’re part of my uniform, Waves. The one Nedley gave me. With those godawful khakis, may they rest in peace.”   
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t like it.”   
  
Nicole heaved a sigh. There really was no arguing with Waverly, mostly because she was too darn cute to disagree with. “I’m not saying I don’t like playing dress up from time to time. I’m just saying you’re more of nerdy demon hunter than a cowgirl.”   
  
“That’s Jeremy,” Waverly insisted. “I’m a cowgirl.”   
  
“If anyone’s a cowgirl in this town, it’s Wynonna,” Nicole said.   
  
Waverly made an indignant noise. “Wynonna’s a hot mess.” Eventually, she seemed to regret the statement and amended it: “A beautiful and lovable hot mess.”   
  
“She is the one with the Colt Bluntline Special, sweetie.”   
  
“Hey, I’ve used Peacemaker too. That makes your point null and void. If anything, it bolsters my case.”

 

Nicole couldn’t resist another dig while Waverly looked so adorable. “So you’re a lawyer now too?”   
  
“Stop it,” Waverly huffed. She swept her hair back with an exasperated hand, then seemed to come to a decision. “Fine. If you don’t believe me, I’ll prove it.”   
  
That caught Nicole’s interest. “Oh?” She ran her hands up along Waverly’s bare thighs, teasing the edges of her underwear from below. “How are you going to do that, huh?”   
  
Waverly caught both her hands and threaded their fingers together, pressing her palms downward. “By riding you hard and putting you away wet, little filly.”   
  
Nicole nearly choked on her laughter. It was stupid, but also bizarrely one of the sexiest things she’d heard come from Waverly’s cute mouth. “What? Seriously, ‘little filly’?”   
  
“Well, I’m not gonna call you a bronc. That’d be inaccurate.”   
  
The sweet sincerity behind the words made Nicole’s heart fill up. Coming from someone else, they might’ve been awkward considering her transition, but with Waverly, there was nothing uncomfortable about it. It was actually pretty funny. She laughed instead, and Waverly laughed too.   
  
“Actually, broncos can be mares, as long as they buck. Wait, are we seriously arguing about this instead of having sex?”   
  
“Nope,” Waverly said, running her thumbs along the sides of Nicole’s hands. “We’re arguing about whether I’m a cowgirl. That’s way more important.”   
  
“Than sex? Because I disagree.”   
  
“Not more important than sex.” Waverly rocked her hips forward, pressing her pelvis into Nicole’s bare stomach. Although Waverly still had her panties on, Nicole was hard-pressed not to gasp as a thin stripe of heat smeared across her abdomen. Waverly’s underwear was soaked through already, and Nicole’s fingers itched to peel it off.   
  
She swallowed hard and said, “So, how are you planning to prove you’re a real cowgirl?”

 

Waverly smirked, an endearingly wicked look Nicole had come to adore even though she knew it meant her girlfriend was about to start a heap of trouble. “I already told you.” She rubbed against Nicole’s stomach again, leaving more wetness behind. “I’m gonna ride you hard…” She bent low, but instead of offering Nicole a kiss, she tugged Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. “And put you away wet.”

 

All the blood in Nicole’s body rushed south, swelling into a considerable ache. She gasped, parting her lips in the hopes Nicole would kiss her properly. That kiss never came. Instead, Waverly lifted up, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear so she could pull them down.

 

As it turned out, there was still enough blood left to fill Nicole’s cheeks. She blushed, staring straight between Waverly’s legs. The sight wasn’t new, but it still pulled a groan from her throat. Nicole had never laid eyes on anything so pretty and perfect in pink. Just looking made her mouth water.   
  
“Yeah?” Waverly said, with a shit-eating grin. “Is that you trying to say, ‘You were right, Waves. You are a cowgirl.’”   
  
Nicole shook herself, but not before running her tongue over her lips. They suddenly felt more swollen than before. “No. Just because I want to eat you up with a spoon doesn’t mean you’re a cowgirl.”   
  
Waverly’s eyes sparked, and Nicole knew she was going to be rewarded for that comment, or punished very thoroughly. “You don’t need a spoon,” Waverly purred, scooting up further along Nicole’s body to straddle her shoulders. “You’ve got a perfectly good mouth.”   
  
Nicole lifted her head before Waverly could even finish lowering over her face. She swiped her tongue through Waverly’s wetness without hesitation, moaning at the first taste. No matter how many times she had the pleasure, Nicole doubted she’d ever get tired of Waverly’s flavor: subtle and a little bit salty, and very, very warm.   
  
She would never tire of Waverly’s noises, either. The first whimper Waverly made only fueled Nicole’s determination, and she teased Waverly’s outer lips apart, sucking them briefly into her mouth before delving further. There, she found all the sweetness she could ever want. She slid her hands up along Waverly’s thighs to cup her rear, searching out Waverly’s entrance with the tip of her tongue.   
  
“Oh yes, baby,” Waverly panted, fisting the hair on top of Nicole’s head. “Just like that. You know how I love it.”   
  
_ I love you,  _ Nicole would have said if her mouth hadn’t been busy. She couldn’t seem to get her fill of Waverly, but that was all right, because the longer she licked, the more slickness there was to lap up. The mixed giggles and sighs Waverly made whenever she slid inside were a bonus.   
  
Eventually, though, those sounds reminded Nicole that she was being selfish. She was supposed to be getting Waverly off, but here she was, lingering in her own personal version of paradise. With one more swirl over Waverly’s opening to tide her over, Nicole shifted upwards, using her chin to keep some pressure there while drawing Waverly’s clit between her lips.   
  
She was rewarded with a sharp cry. Waverly bucked, and for a moment, Nicole almost lost contact. She craned her neck to compensate, sucking so she wouldn’t lose her place completely. That made Waverly shiver on top of her, and Nicole hummed contentedly around her prize. Nothing on heaven or earth was going to make her stop.   
  
“Nicole, baby, please…pleasepleaseplease…want you inside…”   
  
Well, maybe one thing.   
  
Nicole made a soft noise against Waverly’s heat, continuing to flick her tongue, but Waverly’s mind was made up. She tightened her grip on Nicole’s head and lifted away, leaving Nicole sticky from nose to chin and more than a little disappointed.

 

“Waves—”   
  
“Ah ah. You can eat me out later. First, I’ve gotta prove I’m a cowgirl.”   
  
“Weren’t you already riding my face?” Nicole asked.   
  
“Yeah, but that’s easy. This is more what I had in mind.” Waverly shifted backward, moving down to hover over Nicole’s lap. She paused, biting her lip in an adorably uncertain way. “Unless you don’t want to tonight. I won’t be mad.”   
  
Nicole melted inside. “That’s sweet, baby.” She held Waverly’s hips, easing her down bit by bit. She wasn’t lined up enough to go in, but she did gasp as Waverly’s heat stroked against her, coating her with slippery fluid. “But if you’re offering…”   
  


“I’m begging,” Waverly said, staring down at Nicole with lust-darkened eyes. “Please?”   
  
As usual, Nicole couldn’t deny her Waverly anything. She used her hand to adjust the angle, nudging against Waverly’s entrance. A second later, she found herself flat on her back, buried all the way to the hilt as Waverly’s pelvis met hers. Nicole’s eyes went wide, but she barely had time to suck in a surprised breath before Waverly’s hips started rocking.   
  
Tight. Waverly was so tight. Nicole couldn’t figure out how Waverly had slid down so easily, but she didn’t care. The muscles clenching around her felt too damn good, and she was enjoying the high pitched moans Waverly made too damn much. She’d bottomed out, and the thought that she was filling Waverly as deep as possible gave her a fierce kind of pride.   
  
She brought her hands to Waverly’s waist, preparing to offer some stability and support, but Waverly grasped them instead, threading their fingers together the same way she’d done before. This time, she didn’t let go. Using Nicole’s hands as leverage, she swayed back and forth, setting a rhythm that was surprisingly fast—and also surprisingly good.   
  
Nicole gazed up at Waverly’s face, which was flushed a lovely red with exertion, then down to where their bodies were joined. Waverly was still dripping all over her, but this time, Nicole could see as well as feel the wetness sliding between them. God, nothing excited her more than feeling the proof of how turned on Waverly was. That, and watching Waverly’s breasts bounce above her, almost within reach of her lips. Nicole curled her abdominal muscles, drawing one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth and laving the stiff pink bud with her tongue.

 

Waverly’s breathy whine was more than Nicole could have hoped for. For a second, she thought she might have regained a little control, but she was proven wrong when Waverly continued moving, not only back and forth, but up and down as well. Nicole felt tingling cold where Waverly’s warmth had been wrapped around her mere moments before, and her hips lifted to follow it.   
  
“Oh, Waves…” Nicole tried to let go of Waverly’s hands and hold her waist, but Waverly wouldn’t let her. She kept their palms clasped, forcing Nicole to act as her support. With mounting frustration, Nicole realized exactly what she’d agreed to: Waverly was still determined to prove she knew how to ride.

 

That didn’t mean Nicole was content with lying back while Waverly did all the work. She pumped her hips upward, letting Waverly set the pace, but giving as good as she got, adding extra power and friction to every thrust. She could tell she was doing something right when Waverly bore down around her, clenching with short, sharp pulses—not quite an orgasm, but not far off either.

 

Within a couple of strokes, Nicole realized she was close too. Her peak was fast approaching, which was surprising and a little embarrassing. It usually took her a while to come this way, even though it felt really good (and luckily, Waverly considered the extra time a benefit). Not tonight, though. Tonight, she was slick and sensitive and full, and she wanted nothing more than to let go.   
  
“Come with me, baby,” Nicole rasped, giving Waverly her most pleading look from below. She churned her hips faster, trying to take back the reins, but Waverly remained stubbornly persistent. She didn’t speed up to match the new rhythm, and Nicole was forced to slow down.   
  
“Not yet,” Waverly rasped, in what was probably the throatiest voice Nicole had ever heard her use. A line of gleaming sweat had broken out beneath her hairline, but she seemed as determined as ever. “Not ‘til you admit I know how to ride.”   
  
Nicole didn’t hesitate. “You know how to ride,” she hissed through gritted teeth, trying desperately to ignore Waverly’s clenching muscles. And the throbbing. Oh god, the throbbing. It felt like she had a second heartbeat in her belly.   
  
“And that I’m a cowgirl.”   
  
Nicole laughed. Or, she tried to. What came out instead was a long, loud moan. She realized, probably rather later than she should have, that she was in no position to argue. Her willingness to move the stars for Waverly Earp was a day to day state of being, so parroting words back was hardly a chore.   
  
“Fine. You’re a cowgirl.”   
  
“And?”   
  
The lilt in Waverly’s voice made Nicole whimper. She had no idea what else Waverly expected of her. “And I love you?”   
  
Waverly’s warm smile gave Nicole a brief moment of reprieve. “Love you too, baby. Aaaand?” She rocked her hips again, and Nicole’s head spun.

 

“I…” She racked her brain, trying to come up with something, anything that would make Waverly show mercy. “…I want you to ride me hard and put me away wet?”   
  
Apparently, that was the secret password, because Waverly began sliding up and down in earnest. Nicole’s eyes went wide, then squeezed shut altogether as flashes of color popped behind the lids like fireworks. She could still see a faint outline of Waverly’s shape in reds and pinks, but most of all, she could feel. She felt the moment Waverly’s muscles snapped like a rubber band and started fluttering. She felt herself swell as they rippled around her. And as everything rose to a crescendo, she felt Waverly’s lips take hers.   
  
It really did feel a bit like riding, Nicole thought. The racing heart and burning muscle strain were the same, and so was the freeing, face-to-the-wind feeling of hurtling forward at incredible speed. Maybe it was a silly metaphor, but it definitely didn’t feel silly with Waverly Earp coming undone on top of her, kissing her and squeezing her and mewling her name. In fact, it seemed pretty much perfect.   
  
The next thirty seconds were utterly blissful. In the middle of their back and forth, the give and take, Nicole opened her eyes. Waverly’s were there waiting for her, and she gazed into them as she spilled harder, offering her all. She saw the response in Waverly’s rich green irises and dilated pupils. Both rings grew larger each time Nicole pulsed, and she felt Waverly’s hitch of breath against her lips.   
  
Eventually, it had to end. Nicole stopped thrusting first, then Waverly collapsed on top of her, bringing their sweaty bodies front to front. Nicole didn’t mind. In fact, she welcomed it. For Waverly, she was happy to endure a little stickiness.   
  
“Wow. That was… strangely hot?” she said with a hesitant upturn in her voice.   
  
A grin stretched between Waverly’s rosy cheeks. “Hot?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I thought you were gonna say embarrassing.”   
  
“That too,” Nicole said. “For me, not you,” she clarified when Waverly’s eyes flicked to the side. “I mean, I said some pretty silly things…”   
  
“Because I made you,” Waverly pointed out.   
  
Nicole chuckled. “For you, Waverly Earp, I’d dress up as a rodeo clown for my next shift. Heck, for all my shifts from now on.”   
  
“Until Nedley fired you.”   
  
“Until Nedley fired me.”   
  
“I don’t think a clown suit will be necessary,” Waverly said. She pressed a few damp kisses to Nicole’s neck, tickling the spots with her breath. “You’ve already got a sexy uniform.”   
  
“Again?” Nicole rolled her eyes. “Those are my work clothes, Waves. They’re nothing special.”   
  
“Nothing special to you,” Waverly said. “It’s just… whenever I see you in them, I—”   
  
“Ohh.” Understanding dawned. “Is that what this is about? You wanted a gimmick too?”   
  
Waverly cleared her throat, a vibration Nicole could feel above her chest. “Uh, maybe?”   
  
“Waverly Earp, you’re already perfect exactly the way you are. Anyone who tells you different is a liar or a fool.”   
  
“That’d be about half of Purgatory High,” Waverly sighed.   
  
“Doesn’t matter. You’re perfect, you hear me?” Nicole wrapped a comforting arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Cowgirl or no, you’re still my Waverly. That’s all I need.”   
  
At last, Nicole felt Waverly relax. It was endlessly confusing to her how someone so perfect could have such doubts, but she’d signed up for the mission from the start, and had no intention of backing down. One of these days, she was going to make Waverly Earp see what was so incredibly obvious to her eyes once and for all: that Waverly was wonderful exactly as she was, even if she wasn’t the Earp heir, even if she did speak right over most people’s heads, even when she made mistakes—sometimes even big ones. Especially the big ones.   
  
Until then, there would be cuddling. And kissing. Hopefully lots and lots of kissing, and not just on the mouth either.


End file.
